Les Anges de Dolores (trad)
by Derich
Summary: Après qu'Ombrage coince l'armée de Dumbledore et traîne Harry au bureau du directeur pour y être puni, ce dernier découvre que le nom écrit à la tête du parchemin incriminant n'était pas "l'Armée de Dumbledore" mais "Les Anges de Dolorès". Il ne reste donc plus qu'une chose à faire: se faire passer pour un fan club. Traduction de l'Anglais du one-shot de Sarah1281.


Avertissement: Ceci est juste une traduction de l'Anglais d'un one-shot écrit par la généralissime Sarah1281 (disponible ici: s / 5911225 / 1 / Dolores-Angels , sans les espaces). Ni moi, ni Sarah1281 ne possédons Harry Potter.

Je ne suis pas un pro de la traduction anglais-française et j'ai également plus l'habitude des noms anglais que français. Si vous pensez pouvoir améliorer ma traduction, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Professeur Ombrage faisait les cent pas devant Harry. Il venait de se faire attraper après avoir fuit une séance de son Association de Défense illégale, et il se retrouvait donc assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avec seulement le Directeur - qui l'ignorait toujours autant que le reste de l'année - qui pouvait le protéger de toute forme de punition malsaine qu'Ombrage lui réservait.

"Pensiez-vous _vraiment_ que je n'aurais rien découvert à ce propos?" demanda Ombrage, s'arrêtant soudainement devant lui.

Harry ne répondit pas. Évidemment, s'il avait pensé qu'il avait de bonnes chances de se faire attraper, il aurait pris des précautions supplémentaires. Ou plutôt, Hermione en aurait pris.

Ombrage brandit le parchemin qui, Harry le savait, contenait les noms de toutes les personnes impliqués avec l'AD. " 'Les Anges de Dolorès' ", lit-elle. "Pouvez-vous expliquer cela, Mr. Potter?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris. "Les Anges de Dolorès?", il répéta. Il aurait juré qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur la suggestion rebelle de Ginny qui était "L'Armée de Dumbledore". Mais encore, Hermione n'avait pas l'air très contente d'un nom aussi provocateur alors qu'ils essayaient de faire profil bas, et donc peut-être qu'elle l'avait changé après coup. "Oh, ben, c'était juste..."

"Juste **quoi** , Mr. Potter?" poussa Ombrage, ayant l'air particulièrement joyeuse de l'avoir coincé après tout ce temps.

Harry, de son côté, se sentait reconnaissant des précautions d'Hermione, mais aurez vraiment souhaité qu'elle eu pris la peine d'expliquer son plan, afin qu'il n'aurait pas eu à inventer quelque chose à la volée. Néanmoins, il avait aussi appris très tôt que gagner du temps servait à cela. "C'est vraiment embarrassant."

"Je vous assure que c'est le moindre de vos problèmes en ce moment", dit Ombrage, peu convaincue.

Harry ferma ses yeux très fort et pria que ça marche. "Ben, comme vous le savez, notre cursus de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a été... irrégulier, pour le moins dire. Hermione était excitée que le Ministère allait finalement essayer de nous fournir une éducation plus régulière. Vu que vous et moi avions eu quelques problèmes depuis que l'école a commencé et que je continuai à récolter les heures de colle, il m'a fallu du temps avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait raison."

"Vous devriez savoir que le Ministère voit d'un très mauvais œil la formation d'une armée priv-" continua Ombrage, avant de s'arrêter dès que ce qu'il avait dit percuta finalement. "Excusez-moi, mais qu'avez-vous dit?"

"On est vos plus grands fans", déclara Harry, d'un ton qu'il espéra être convainquant. Il espérait vraiment que Dumbledore daignerait intervenir à n'importe quel moment, mais il semblait heureux de laisser Harry se débattre pour s'en sortir.

"Je... c'est juste..." bredouilla Ombrage, complètement pris de court. Quelque soit la défense qu'elle s'était attendu qu'il monte contre son accusation de monter une armée privée - si elle s'attendait qu'il en ait une - ce n'était certainement pas celle là. "Comment expliquez-vous le fait que ce soit-disant fan club soit secret, alors?"

"Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, vraiment", expliqua Harry, prenant confiance en son mensonge. "Nous sommes des adolescents et nous aimons utiliser nos baguettes en classe, même si ce n'est pas forcément la chose la plus sûre à faire, et devoir obtenir la permission pour tout - même si c'est sensé - ne fait rien pour votre côte auprès des étudiants, et donc nous ne voulions pas ouvrir notre club aux gens qui serait venu juste pour se moquer de nous. Draco Malfoy, par exemple, vient toujours se moquer de quoi que je fasse à ce moment, et il le fait très bruyamment et odieusement. De plus, mon implication mettrait en évidence nos différences politiques et non pas la formidable influence que vous êtes à notre école. Sans parler que nous ne voulions pas vous placer dans une position embarrassante.

"À cause de nos... comment l'avez vous dit? Oh, oui. Nos 'différences politiques'?" Ce que pensait Ombrage de cet euphémisme était clair.

"Ben, en partie", confirma Harry. "Mais plutôt pour ce que ça aurait eu l'air. Un des décrets éducationnels - j'ai peur que je ne me souviens plus duquel - oblige les étudiants d'obtenir une permission avant de former un club. Si vous aviez approuvé la formation de votre fan club... ben, les gens auraient pu penser que c'était votre idée et nous ne voulions pas que notre sincère appréciation vous pose problème."

"Donc, vous affirmez que ces 'Anges de Dolorès' est un fan club et non pas, disons, un plan élaboré pour transformer Poudelard en centre d'entraînement d'assassins pour disposer de moi en premier, puis Cornélius, puis le reste du Ministère?" Ombrage l'avait peut-être formulé comme une question, mais c'était clair qu'elle était déjà convaincue.

Harry la fixa du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Même ce qu'ils faisaient était plus pour les OWLs qu'autre chose. Elle était vraiment paranoïaque, n'est-ce pas? Il devra faire attention à cela. "Non, je suis assez sûr que c'était juste un fan club. Hermione a choisit le nom et je crois que c'était une référence à une vielle série télévisée appelée "Les Anges de Charlie". Ça peut sembler un peu audacieux que le nom contienne votre prénom, mais "Les Anges d'Ombrage" sonnait... bizarrement. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas", il ajouta à la volée. Vraiment, ce serait bien que Dumbledore intervienne à n'importe quel moment.

"Admettons que je pense que votre histoire abracadabrante est vraie", commença lentement Ombrage.

Harry savait qu'il était potentiellement dans de nombreux et très sérieux ennuis et qu'il ne devrait rien faire pour l'agacer plus, mais il ne put s'empêcher. "Ça pourrait aider si vous ne l'appelez pas une histoire 'abracadabrante' ", suggéra-t-il gentiment. "Je ne peux pas maintenir mon incrédulité aussi loin, vous savez."

"Je garderai ça en tête", répondit sèchement Ombrage. "Si c'était une tentative très bizarre mais néanmoins flatteuse de fan club, alors pourquoi Miss Edgecombe est venue me voir à propos de ses inquiétudes que vous étiez en train de construire une armée?"

Harry avait l'air inconfortable alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était arrivé. Heureusement, il avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement ces dernières années ou il aurait eu vraiment des ennuis maintenant. Et pourquoi il avait ce sentiment qu'il aurait dû le prévoir? "À ce propos..."

"Allons, Mr. Potter, je vous assure que je suis très intéressé d'entendre vos explications", Ombrage le pressa d'un air suffisant.

"Je sais. C'est juste... ben, je ne veux pas lui causer problème", mentit Harry.

Ombrage haussa un sourcil. "Vous ne voulez pas _lui_ causer problème? Vous voulez dire Miss Edgecombe?"

Harry acquiesça. "Exactement. Elle n'a jamais été très affectueuse envers vous, vous savez, ou enthousiaste à propos de faire parti d'un club. Cependant, ma petite amie ne voulait pas venir toute seule, du coup elle a traîné la pauvre Marietta avec elle"

"Vous affirmez que Miss Edgecombe m'aurait menti?". Le scepticisme d'Ombrage était presque palpable. "Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille? Sa mère est une employée modèle du Ministère."

Harry grimaça. "C'est la que ça devient embarrassant. Marietta semble penser que sa mère est en danger de perdre son travail et, vu que vous êtes l'employée du Ministère la plus visible pour nous tous, elle vous a accusé bien que je suis a peu près sûr que vous n'êtes pas impliqué."

"Je vois", dit rapidement Ombrage. Derrière elle, Dumbledore murmura quelque chose à travers sa baguette. "Ça sera très enfantin et mesquin de sa part, sans pour autant dire contre-productif si j'étais vraiment impliqué dans les soucis supposés de sa mère. Si j'allais trouver Miss Edgecombe maintenant, est-ce qu'elle aurait une idée de quoi vous était en train de parler?"

Harry observa Dumbledore abaisser sa baguette après que ce qui semblait être un Patronus en sortit et traversa un mur. "Je suis presque certain qu'elle saura de quoi je parle", décida-t-il.

"Excellent", Dumbledore daigna finalement d'intervenir, maintenant que la partie difficile était passée. "Allons y et, heureusement, réglons ce **terrible** malentendu..."


End file.
